


Incubi

by Seiten85



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiten85/pseuds/Seiten85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler sul 21° episodio dell 10a stagione!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi

-Aaron, sono io, svegliati!- chiamò Rossi, scuotendo il compagno, dopo l'ennesimo incubo.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, Hotch pareva shockato nel vedere l'uomo sano e salvo:  
-Dave...- mormorò con un filo di voce, terrorizzato:  
-Sono qui.- rispose Rossi dolcemente.  
Aaron rimase a fissarlo per lunghi secondi, poi gli buttò le braccia al collo abbracciandolo disperatamente:  
-Sei vivo! Sei vivo!- esclamò tra le lacrime. Dave ricambiò teneramente l'abbraccio, stringendo a sé il corpo del suo uomo:  
-”Per quanto potrà sopportarlo?”- si domandò il veterano sconsolato e seriamente preoccupato, ma, in quel momento, gli sembrava moto più importante rassicurare Aaron che fosse vivo.


End file.
